peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-23 ;Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * This is an all record show, where Peel did not have any sessions on his programmes between 23rd and 25th of January. * Peel plays a track from the Stop The Violence Movement, who were formed to make a single encouraging the hip hop community to end violence being committed among themselves. * Peel plays six bands in a row, who are from the Seattle alternative rock scene. The bands are Nirvana, Coffin Break, Blood Circus, Mudhoney, Skin Yard and Soundgarden. The Mudhoney track is a cover of the Dicks' Hate The Police. * Peel plays a track from Roy Orbison covering Elvis Costello's The Comedians. * Peel plays an unusual record from George Coleman, not the saxophonist, but a street musician and oil drum player, known as Bongo Joe. The LP was released in 1969 on Arhoolie Records, one of the blues record labels Peel followed, but, despite a good review in Rolling Stone magazine, artist and album remained obscure. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Morrissey: The Last Of The Famous International Playboys (CD Single) His Master's Voice *Stop The Violence Movement: Self Destruction (12") Jive #''' *Mkoma Ketai And Simba Brothers: Tinomukonda Mulungu (LP - Rukudzo) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Nine Pound Hammer: Doomsday Poptarts (LP - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Skeleton Makes Good (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Wolfhounds: Rent Act (12") Midnight Music *Cynthia Richards: Foolish Fool (v/a LP - Clancy Eccles And Friends - Fatty Fatty 1967 - 1970) Trojan '''# *Kings Of Oblivion: Pay (12" - Wise Up EP) That Certain Esmarelda *Freestyle Express: I Wanna Rock (St. Pete's House Mix) (12") Sunshine Music Ltd #''' *10 Foot Boneless: Powerslide (12") Fierce Recordings *Televizor: Patrie D'Illusions (Live) (v/a LP - Rocking Soviet) Just'In Distribution *Culture: How Did I Stray (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain '''# *Nirvana: Big Cheese (7" - Love Buzz b/w Big Cheese) Sub Pop @''' *Coffin Break: Boxes 'N Boxes (7" - Noise Patch) C/Z '''@ *Blood Circus: Two Way Street (12" - Primal Rock Therapy) Glitterhouse @''' *Mudhoney: Hate The Police (v/a LP - Mondostereo) The Tinnitus Label '''@ *Skin Yard: Needle Tree (LP - Hallowed Ground) Toxic Shock @''' *Soundgarden: Nazi Driver (LP - Ultramega OK) SST '''@ *Trybe: Psychedelic Shack (Radio) (12") Wild Pitch #''' *Sore Throat: M.F.N. (Music For Nobheads) (v/a LP - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler.) Peaceville *Roy Orbison: The Comedians (LP - Mystery Girl) Virgin *Ministry: The Missing (LP - The Land Of Rape And Honey) Sire '''@ *George Coleman: Listen At That Bull (LP - Bongo Joe) Arhoolie #''' *Awesome Dre & The Hard Core Committee: You Can't Hold Me Back (12" - You Can't Hold Me Back / Committing Rhymes) Jorlands *Pop Will Eat Itself: Can U Dig It? (7") RCA '''# *Ciccone Youth: Needle Gun (CD - The Whitey Album) Blast First *Loudon Wainwright III: Wine With Dinner (LP - T Shirt) Arista *Insurrection: Deadhead (LP - Insurrection) Peaceville *Robot DJs: Energy (shared 12" with Tyree - Hardcore Hip House / Energy) Westside #''' *Giraffes: Pass Me By (12") Love Madness *Fontella Bass: To Be Free (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B '''# *Ed Hall: Candy House (LP - Albert) Boner *New Order: Vanishing Point (LP - Technique) Factory Tracks marked #''' are available on File 1. Tracks marked '''@ are available on File 2. File ;Name *1) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE027 *2) john peel show tapes 9b 1989.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:35:36 (0:36:50 - 1:13:58) *2) 46:03 (from 26:12) ;Other *1) Created from LE027 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Many thanks to Lee. *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 9 1988 1989 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) No longer available. Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes